This invention concerns a device for the supply of weft threads in weaving machines.
In particular, the invention concerns a device which allows the end of yarn of the weft thread of a bobbin to be automatically carried to the entry of a prewinder situated at some distance, without the intervention of complicated mechanisms being required to grip and convey this end of yarn.